


Captive Hearts

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-11
Updated: 2002-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What happens when Josh and Donna are forced to spend time together in a confined space?





	1. Captive Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Captive Hearts- Part 1

"It's beautiful." Donna Moss said touching the fine fabric of the shirt she was looking at. "How much...uh...Quanto cuesto? I think." she asked shakily. 'I knew I should've paid more attention in Spanish class' she thought to herself. When Sam and CJ suggested a trip down to Mexico since they were already in Texas for another fundraising gala, Donna jumped at the chance. She'd never been to Mexico before. Once they arrived Donna headed straight for the market place.

"Cuarente pesos" the stand keeper answered.

"Forty pesos. Hmmm I don't think so. Viente pesos." Donna answered proud of herself for haggling.

"Viente cinco"

'Twenty-five's a good price.' she thought. "Si" she answered and began digging through her purse for the correct amount.

"Hey Donna! You've got to check this out." Josh Lyman said coming over to her. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her across the marketplace.

"Josh, wait. I haven't..."

But Josh was determined. He kept on pulling her until he heard shouts from behind him.

"Paradra! Ladron!"

Josh and Donna stopped at the commotion and were soon surrounded by the Policia. Donna saw the woman stand keeper she was haggling with come up to one of the officers talking in a loud, excited voice.

"Esa es ella! Ella robo mi blusa!" she then pointed right at Donna.

Donna looked down and realized she still held the blouse in her hands.

"Oh no." she whispered.

 

  


	2. Captive Hearts 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the first part so West Wing is not my property, just taking them out for a spin.

Captive Hearts- Part 2

"This is unbelieveable." Josh said as he paced the dank, hot police station. He watched Donna try to converse with the police officer and the woman but it was to no avail.

"I didn't mean to steal the shirt. I was...distracted." she said giving Josh a hard look.

He returned her look as if to say "What?" but she turned back to her conversation.

"It is a misunderstanding" Donna continued "I will be happy to pay for the shirt right now."

The police officer turned to the standkeeper and translated for Donna.

"Si, ella me paga doscientos pesos, nos olvidaremos de todo." the woman responded.

"She say if you pay her two hundred pesos, she will forget everything." the Officer translated for Donna.

"Two hundred! We agreed on 25 in the marketplace."

"Well her price now is 200."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Just pay her Donna." Josh said wanting to get out of there.

"You 'just pay her'. You're the reason we are in this mess!" Donna shot back at him, irritated.

"My fault, my fault!"

"Yes, your fault."

"Now listen Donatella..."

"Don't you Donatella me. If you hadn't been so bent on having your own way, again, we wouldn't..."

"My own way. When do I ever get my own way? You are always there reminding me that my way is stupid."

"It seems I was right doesn't it?"

"No it does not. I'm not the one with sticky fingers."

"I do not have sticky fingers!" Donna cried.

Being so involved in their argument they did not notice the woman lean over to the police officer and say something.

"Excuseme" the Officer said.

Donna and Josh continued their badgering.

"Hola" he tried one more time.

Still they didn't hear him. Finally he took out his whistle and let out a high shrill. Josh and Donna turned to him, a little perturbed that he interrupted their argument.

"Senorita Gomez says the price is now 500 pesos."

"What!" Josh and Donna exclaimed at the same time.

"You were giving her a headache." the Officer replied.

"Oh this is too much." Josh said getting even more agitated.

Donna put a hand on his arm and turned to the officer. "I will pay her the agreed upon 25 pesos."

The Officer turned to Senorita Gomez and spoke to her in Spanish. The woman looked at Donna then spoke.

"She says 300 is her final offer."

"No!" Donna said upset and indignant. "This is the true robbery. I don't have to stand for this. I have rights!"

"You are right, you do not have to pay Senorita." the Officer said.

"I don't?" Donna said.

"She doesn't?" Josh said at the same time.

"No" the Officer replied.


	3. Captive Hearts 3

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- part 3

Donna watched helplessly as the iron bars slammed shut in front of her disbelieving face.

"This isn't what I thought you meant." she said softly as the Officer walked away.

Donna turned around and surveyed her surroundings. The cell was small, with a dirt floor, and brown dingy walls. There were two bunks with a pillow and blanket, both of which seemed to see more than their fair amount of wear. It was hot in the cell, but Donna suspected that it would get very cold that night.

"This is just great." Josh said from his position on one of the bunks. He sat at the edge, with his feet planted apart and his head in his hands. He looked up at Donna, "CJ is going to kill us." Then he stood up and walked over to the bars. "Don't we get a phone call or something." he shouted into the outer room.

"No" came the decisive voice of the Officer.

"Fine!" Josh shouted. he started to walk back to the bunk when he turned back to the bars. "Why am I in here anyway? She's the thief."

"I am not a thief!" Donna exclaimed. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't forcibly dragged me away from that stand. Maybe I should bring you up on assault charges!"

"Assault! I did not..." he stopped and looked at her. 'What were they doing?' he thought. He didn't want to fight. They were both irritated, and he suspected that Donna was a little scared. He looked around their cell. 'She shouldn't be in a place like this.' He looked back at her as she sat down on the other bunk. She wrapped her arms around her, as if protecting herself. She then looked up at him. Their eyes locked and he smiled lightly at her.

She smiled back and then as if suddenly hit by a thought, she sat straight up. "Your phone?" she asked softly

Josh shook his head. "Barney Fife over there took it when he searched me."

"Argh. Don't remind me."

Josh looked at her, anger rising in his throat. "Donna he didn't, do anything... I mean when he searched you..."

She looked at him and the concern in his eyes and was touched. "No, in fact he was quite gentlemanly. I've just never been searched before."

Josh sat across from her on his bunk.He then reached across and placed his hand on her crossed arms. "Hey, we'll get out of here. Someone will miss us sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner before later." Donna said.


	4. Captive Hearts 4

Disclaimer- see part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 4

Sooner stretched into an hour, than two, then before Josh and Donna knew it the sun had set and the cell became very dark.

"Should we be insulted that they haven't missed us by now?" Josh asked.

"Maybe they have and they just don't know where to look for us." Donna said quietly. She sat up and looked at Josh. "What if they don't know where to look for us Josh, what if we are stuck here for...for... I don't know a really long time." she continued her voice rising in panic.

"Donna...Donna!" he stopped her frantic chattering. "They can't keep us in here for that long for a simple misunderstanding."

"You don't know that. We aren't in America, they don't have to live up to our standards. Do you know what they do to people in jails like this. I read that in certain parts of..."

"Stop right there, we are in too close of an enclosed space for you to start on your little known tidbits that could rival President Bartlet."

"Fine." Donna huffed and layed back down on the bunk.

Josh watched her for a few moments, starting to feel a little bad. It's not an easy situation. If she needs to talk..and talk...and talk, then he should let her.

"Don..." he began but was interrupted by her high scream. Still yelping she jumped up on the bed.

"What, what?" Josh asked concerned.

"A...a...rat." she said pointing to the big, gray creature that was scurrying across the floor.

"Where...oh man yew." Josh jumped up on his own bunk.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked. "Kill it!"

"I'm not going anywhere near it."

"Why not? You're the man act like one! Besides your in politics you should be used to dealing with rats!"

"Well in that case so should you." Josh said a little insulted. "I know why don't you go talk to it. That should do the trick."

Donna looked at him hurt then angry. "Ohhh you..." she threw her pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. The exhaustion from the day plagued Donna and she sank down to the bed pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

Josh forgot about the rat as he watched Donna. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. He stepped down from the bed, wanting more than anything to comfort her right now. He started towards her but was stopped dead in his tracks by Donna's soft voice.

"I wish Jack were here."


	5. Captive Hearts 5

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 5

Josh stopped, his throat constricted and his heart began beating rapidly. 'Jack. Who's Jack?' he thought. 'I didn't know she was dating anyone, let alone someone serious enough that she would pine for him in a dire situation.' Josh swallowed. "Who's Jack?" he asked dreading the answer.

"My teddy bear."

Josh expelled his held breath with a relieved chuckle.

"My parents gave him to me before my first summer at camp. They said he would protect me and be there when they couldn't. I took him every summer to camp and then even to college and later DC. He's still a comfort." Donna finished softly.

She turned to him and saw him smiling. She mistook his expression to be condescending. "Look I know it's stupid, ok. I just..."

"Donna, no I..." he stopped. Donna had turned away and closed her eyes. He began walking towards the bunk.

She didn't notice his slow approach but she felt the movement of the bed under his weight as he sat behind her and the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know I'm not Jack" he said softly against her ear, "but will I do?"

"Well" Donna hesitated, "You do kinda look like him."

Josh laughed "Thanks" he said and pulled her more comfortably into his arms. She began to relax for the first time since they were put in this place. Her eyes even began to close.

"Tired?" he asked.

Donna merely nodded. Josh adjusted his body and gently pulled her down with him as he lie on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

Josh held Donna in his arms, amazed at how good and right it felt. He began to gently stroke her hair. 'I never realized how soft her hair was before or how sweet she smells.' he thought.

Donna moaned softly and shifted her body drawing herself closer to him, wrapping her arm around him and gently sliding her leg over his, all the while still asleep.

Josh felt Donna's movements with every inch of his body. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight" he thought smiling.


	6. Captive Hearts 6

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 6

Josh finally did sleep and his dreams where filled with images of Donna. She was beautiful and perfect and the things they did together...

Josh awoke with a start amazed at the surge of emotions that his dreams created. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Donna's startling blue ones. In their sleep they had shifted, now lying side by side facing each other.

"You ok?" she asked softly.

"Uh...chuh..." Josh cleared his throat, his dreams still plaguing him. "Yeah, why?"

"You were a little restless and you were talking in your sleep. I didn't know you did that." She said with a slight smile.

"Neither did I." Josh paused "What did I say?" he continued a little worried.

"Nothing really coherent. I did hear my name though. I think you were yelling at me."

Josh felt himself turn slightly red, remembering. He definitely hadn't been yelling at her. Yet he answered softly, "Probably"

"Well it's nice to know that you are consistent even in your dreams."

He smiled. 'If she only knew' he thought. He reached over and softly stroked her cheek. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"You can be." she said quietly, a little unnerved by his delicate touch. "But sometimes I deserve it." she continued, smiling.

"That's true."

"Oh thanks." Donna said giving him a slight push. However the bunk was so narrow that even Donna's gentle push sent Josh teetering near the edge. Before Josh was able to fall, Donna quickly reacted, reaching out her arm, grabbing and pulling him towards her. She pulled him so hard that she wound up pulling him right on top of her.

They lay still for a moment, both acutely aware of their all too intimate position.

Josh looked at Donna's flushed face below him, her golden hair fanning out along the pillow. He picked up a few strands and gently twirled them around his fingers.

Donna reached up and softly stroked his face with her finger tips, watching him intently.

He began to slowly lower his head towards her.

"Josh" she whispered as his lips brushed against hers.

 


	7. Captive Hearts 7

WARNING: Ok so in the month since I graduated from college I've done a lot of leisure reading. Mostly romance novels so I apologize now for the similarities :) PG-13 rating only though :)

Disclaimer- see part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 7

Donna revelled in the feel of Josh's gentle kiss and moaned a soft protest when he slowly pulled away.

"Donna..." his voice cracked slightly as he said her name.

She opened her eyes and met his. They watched her closely, questioning, almost as if to ask her permission to continue.

She smiled up at him amazed that he couldn't tell how much she wanted this. She raised her hand from its position on her shoulder and threaded her fingers into his hair. THen she pulled him down to meet her hungry mouth.

As Donna kissed him fully, Josh felt the floodgates of years of sexual tension open. He kissed her as he had wanted to so many times before and she met his kisses with equal passion.

Josh began a trail of kisses from Donna's mouth across her cheek, onto her chin, slowly down her neck.

Donna held Josh tightly to her and ran her hands down his back. As she began to bring them back up, she vaguely realized that she was inadvertantly raising his shirt.

Josh felt a shock of electric current as he felt Donna's hands on his bare back. He placed his hand on her shirt and began to unbutton it. As he moved over slightly to give himself easier access, his arm brushed against the wall to his side and he felt the grit and dirt on it. Suddenly he remembered their surroundings and it was as if a bucket of cold water was thrown on him.

He pulled away from Donna so quickly that she jumped, "What?" she asked.

"We can't...we can't do this Donna." Josh said trying to catch his breath.

Donna just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

The regret in his tone was enough to make Donna cringe. She sat up abruptly and began buttoning her shirt. "It's ok. I understand." she said her voice thick with emotion.

"I don't think you do." Josh said sitting up as well.

"Look Josh its ok, I..." she stopped as Josh's arms wound around her once again and he said huskily into her ear "Donna, I don't want our first time together to be in a place like this."

Donna lowered her head as an ecstatic smile touched her face. "Oh" she said quietly.

"Oh" Josh repeated "see if you let me talk sometimes..." he let the thought drift off. "We should probably try and get some sleep." he continued putting an emphasis on try.

Donna nodded. The both stretched out onto the cot. Josh pulled Donna's back close against his chest, holding her around her waist.

Surprisingly, Donna was exhausted and felt herself drifting off. Before she fell asleep she heard Josh's whisper in her ear "But once we get out of here, you'd better watch out."

 


	8. Captive Hearts 8

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 8

"You know some people would find a night in jail to be unbearable. But not these two . You would think they were on a Club Med vacation." Sam's voice filtered into Josh's consciousness.

Josh began to wake-up feeling Donna's warm body, still pressed up against him. He raised up on his elbow and looked out of the cell to see Sam with an amused look on his face and CJ with a....less than amused expression.

"Well its about time." Josh muttered.

"What's about time?" Donna asked stirring next to him.

"The calvary's arrived."

She looked up, "Its about time." she said.

"I just said that." he said looking at her.

"It was worth repeating."

"So did you bail us out?" Josh asked turning again to CJ and Sam.

"No" CJ said.

"No!" Donna and Josh said together.

"Here you are, free to go." the officer said opening the cell.

"But I thought..." Josh began.

"Sam paid the woman." CJ explained.

"You paid her 300 pesos?" Josh asked shocked.

"No, 20. She wanted 300 from you?" Sam asked laughing.

"Yes! Well originally it was 25 until we were arrested. Then the price went up." Donna supplied.

"Well Sam flirted with the woman and she was more than happy to give it to him for 20." CJ said.

"The things I do for my friends." Sam said smiling.

Donna and Josh got up and walked out of the cell. Sam approached Donna and handed her the blouse. "Here you go."

"No, Sam you bought it."

"But you earned it having to spend the night confined with this lug," he paused "although somehow I don't think you minded all that much."

Josh and Donna looked at each other, then Josh turned away and headed towards the door. "Let's get out of here. I need some food and a hot shower."

"Yeah" Donna quietly agreed.

They made their way out and Donna paused one last time to look at the cell she and Josh had shared wondering if he had actually meant those things he had said last night.

 


	9. Captive Hearts 9

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 9

Josh and Donna spent the ride back to Texas in relative silence, dodging Sam's leading questions and listening to CJ's lectures on situations members of the Senior Staff should NOT be getting into.

"How did you find us?" Donna asked.

"Yeah especially since Roscoe P. Coltrain back there wouldn't let us make a phone call." Josh added.

"When you didn't come back last night we started to wonder but then we thought that maybe you guys had...well just that you found something better to do." Sam said trying to conceal a smile.

"However," CJ interjected "When the morning arrived and you still weren't back we started to get worried. When we realized there were no messages we decided to back track."

"I remembered Donna saying she wanted to go to the marketplace so we started there. Once we started asking questions, the people were more than happy to tell us about the two Americanos who tried to swindle a poor woman and were arrested in the process." Sam said.

"Naturally we realized you two were the Americanos and went to the police station." CJ finished.

"Well thanks for coming to get us. If we had to spend another night there I don't know what would have happened." Josh finished softly glancing over at Donna.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Josh disappeared saying he needed to take a shower and find Leo. Donna retreated to her own room to shower and try to forget the events from last night since Josh had seemed to.

After Donna got dressed, there was a knock at the door. She paused for a minute then smiled. 'Maybe he hadn't forgotten.'

"Hi..." she began before she opened the door, "...CJ" she finished as she saw who was outside.

"Expecting someone else?" CJ asked smiling.

"No of course not."

"Ok. Listen want to grab something to eat. There's a Chinese restaurant down the road?"

"Chinese?" Donna asked.

"Well I figured you wouldn't be up for Mexican."

"Let's go." Donna said grabbing her purse.

************

Josh watched Donna and CJ leave the hotel from his stool in the lounge.

"So, want to tell me what happened last night?" Sam asked coming up behind him.

"No"

"Sure you do. That's what friends do, tell each other secrets and all that." Josh gave Sam a hard look. "Or so I've heard." Sam finished.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Did you and Donna...you know?"

"What?"

"Have a booty call." Sam asked smiling.

"Sam..." Josh growled.

"Sorry I've always wanted to say that, so?"

"No"

"Oh"

"But we came damn close."

"Ha I knew it! Good for you."

"Huh?"

"Well it's about time you stopped beating around the bush."

"What..." Josh began.

"Josh, it's been obvious to everyone how the two of you feel. We've just been waiting for you both to realize it. And if you...humm...completely realize it tonight, I can win the office pool."

Josh looked at him mortified.

"Kidding." Sam said.

"Not funny" Josh replied as he got up, threw some bills on the bar and walked out.

"What?" Sam called after him.


	10. Captive Hearts 10

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 10

"And then you guys showed up this morning and Josh has been avoiding me since." Donna recounted her night to CJ at the restaurant.

"Wow, you did have some night. Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'm angry at him."

"Of course."

"But not because he stopped."

"No?" CJ asked surprised.

"Because he started." Donna finished

"But I thought you have feelings for him."

"I do, that's the point. I had them under control before but after being with Josh like that, I'm going to have to start all over."

"Are you sure? Maybe Josh does want more."

"No, he doesn't." Donna said softly. "Last night was just a product of the situation, nothing more."

CJ looked doubtful but didn't press the issue.

They paid their bill and made their way back to the hotel.

"Well Miss Moss, I hear you had an exciting trip to Mexico."

Donna jumoed as the President's voice rang out behind her in the lobby. "Mr. President! Um yes sir that is one way to describe it."

"I hope Josh was a perfect gentleman." The President continued with a knowing grin on his face.

"Uh..." Donna began 'Does everyone know?' she wondered.

"C'mon Jed." The First Lady jumped in to the rescue. "Let's give poor Donna a break. She's probably exhausted."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Donna hurriedly made her way upstairs. In the elevator she took off her shoes and carried them along with her purse to her room. As she opened the door and entered, she gasped and dropped her shoes and purse on the floor.

 


	11. Captive Hearts 11

Disclaimer- see Part 2

Captive Hearts- Part 11

Donna stood in the doorway to her room in shock.

The room was bathed in the soft light of dozens of candles and spread across her bed were seemingly hundreds of rose petals.

"I told you to watch out once we got out of that place."

Donna slowly turned to her right tears brimming her eyes. There stood Josh, a bit fidgety, wearing a crisp white shirt and pressed pants, looking more put together and neat than he ever has. In his hand he held a single red rose.

He slowly walked towards Donna. "I managed to rescue this one." Josh said softly, smiling, handing her the rose.

She hesitantly took it from him and looked around the room again. "Josh...it's so beautiful...I...no one's ever done anything like this for me before." she said tears streaming down her face.

"In a way I'm sorry for that because you deserve this all the time." he whispered wiping at her tears.

She took his hand and held it against her face. "I didn't think you wanted this. You were so distant this morning."

He stepped closer putting his arms around her waist. "I didn't want to push you. We were so caught up in emotions last night that I wanted to give you time and space to be sure. I was going to wait until we got back to DC and ask you out to dinner or something but...I just couldn't wait." he smiled at her. "Like you said I always have to have my own way."

"I told you so." she said smiling back. She wound her arms around his neck "but this time your way is not stupid."

Josh smiled and pulled her up against him, kissing her with tender restraint. In between kisses he thought out loud "Looks like Sam is going to win the pool."

"What?" Donna asked pulling away slightly, but then Josh pulled her back to him and she soon forgot about everything else.

The End.


End file.
